


After Sloppy Seconds

by cheshirejin



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Sloppy Seconds,<br/>There is violence, sex, blood, and lots of the weird little, cracktastic things I throw in for fun.<br/>For: my friend BaroqueAngel</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Sloppy Seconds

The large flat dish of sake tipped up on one edge, spilling its contents down the throat of the more than equally large man holding it. Spikes of dark hair tipped with bells lay silent in the late evening breeze. There was something weighing on the 11th division captain’s mind. He wasn’t one to sit and mull things over, but this was a special situation.

He had noticed something disturbing about his third seat. The man had quit looking at him with fire and challenge in his eyes like he had since the first day they met. In fact, he seemed to be avoiding him altogether. At first he had ignored any strange behavior, chalking it up to the very real possibility that he was simply trying too hard to cover up a relationship with the swishy fifth seat he had been inseparable from since before they became shinigami. Then swishy had begun very publicly dating the lieutenant from squad nine and Ikkaku hadn’t paused to bat an eyelash over it. In fact, he seemed to be honestly encouraging their happiness, as much as someone with his gruff personality would anyway, which amounted to a bit of off color ribbing and a few tasteless practical jokes.

But if he weren’t hiding a relationship with Yumichika, then what was the man hiding? That thought had been stuck in his craw for a while. He was a lot of things, but he was nobody’s fool, he knew about Ikkaku’s bankai and Yumichika’s pansy-assed kido based sword. Those secrets were their own business and he wouldn’t mess with it, but that was old news too.

Now, the thing with the whores was just plain weird. It had taken a while for it to register that his third seat was making sure to follow directly behind him and have the same woman he did every time. He didn’t want to think too hard about that that at the moment. Granted it could simply be his way of keeping the squad on good terms with the local whorehouses, ensuring that the women survived after being exposed to the amounts of raw spirit energy that bled off of him, but it seemed unlike Ikkaku to bother about something like that.

He looked up at the moon overhead as if it could give him some clue into the inner workings of his third seat’s brain. Maybe he would try and beat some answers out of the man in the morning. For now that was enough thinking; he stood and headed to his quarters to get some sleep.

000ooo000

Madrame Ikkaku sat at a small table in the back of a random bar in the Rugonkai. He was slowly, but steadily, working his way through a large jug of sake when a familiar presence joined him. His best friend Yumichika Aesagawa sat across from him and leveled him with an appraising look, his feather adorned left eyebrow arched in curiosity as he sat and wiped a spot on the table in front of him clean with the sleeve of his black shinigami robes.

“What’s the matter?” Yumichika asked finally, after several moments of waiting for his longtime pal to tell him what was sending him into the bottom of a bottle without prompting.

Ikkaku looked at his friend and opened his mouth, in fact, he almost told him, but then thought better of it and merely dropped his face onto the table before him, enjoying the coolness of the smooth wood beneath his cheek. There were just some things that a man doesn’t share even with his closest friend and this would definitely be one of them. Ikkaku shut his eyes and mumbled “‘m not gonna talk about it.” Besides, Yumichika was a good friend, he would leave it at least until the sun was well up in the morning.

“Is there anything I can do about it?” Yumichika asked helpfully.

“No. It will get okay on its own, now leave it.” Ikkaku groaned as he wrestled himself back up into a sitting position and started sipping at his sake again.

“If you say so,” Yumichika said with a sigh, still looking over him with a worried eye.

Ikkaku felt a little bad about it, but there was just no way to explain everything that was spinning through his head like so much storm tossed debris at the moment.

It had all started months ago when the division had gone on leave and most of the 11th had filtered into the more seedy parts of the outer villages just outside of the soul society in search of drink, gambling and other forms of entertainment. Things had gone great; he had been drinking some with his captain and somewhere along the line a decision was made to visit one of the local brothels. The two had separated and Ikkaku was happy to engage some of the other patrons by spending a bit of time gambling out front, before he headed in to the business part of the house. He vaguely remembered seeing Kenpachi leaving as he was going in and cheerfully hollering something like ‘don’t wait up for me’ to him.

There wasn’t anything special about the room or the woman and it wasn’t the first time he had paid for the pleasure, but something was different and he couldn’t quite place it. Maybe her perfume was a better quality than most… she definitely smelled better than some of the women he had been with. In fact, her smell was vaguely familiar and then in the middle of having sex with her he realized it, she had to have just serviced his captain and that smell that was pinging his brain was the musky sex smell from him. That alone should have bothered him. He should have been offended and repulsed, but he wasn’t.

He couldn’t believe how depraved he was, but after years of near worship of the man the thought that he was having something that Kenpachi had also had… being intimately somewhere the captain had been, was turning him on like nothing else ever had before. He was sliding his cock into the same body Kenpachi had just used and some of the wetness slicking him from navel to ball sack was no doubt left by his captain. As he was fucking this nameless whore, he was also reveling in his captain.

That thought led to others, flashes of imagining of his captain, naked and mounted on her, bull like neck chorded as he drove himself into her… grunting as he reached his peak, and now Ikkaku was following in his footsteps.

In the midst of his sexual bliss, he had had a flash of fantasy where his captain pinned him down and used him in a way that felt like heaven touching hell. That thought was enough. He had a toe curling orgasm, the best ever in his life, while fantasizing about his captain butt fucking him. He would never live it down. No one knew of course, but how was he supposed to look the captain in the face again after that? What had driven him to repeat the experience every chance he had gotten since?

The thought led to his views on his captain, flashes of fighting and majestic shows of strength. Then there was the memory of that first fight, where Kenapchi had him down on the ground, waiting for the final blow that never came. His relief had mixed with disappointment that this god of fighting was not going to take his life. The realization that Kenpachi Zaraki owned him, mind, body, and soul, and this was as close as he was ever going to get to the man washed through him. The worst part was how he felt so twisted and guilty, like he was invading his captain’s personal space somehow, but he couldn’t help himself. It had become a dark, obsessive need of his.

He wasn’t nearly drunk enough to contemplate it yet. He poured himself another cup of sake and settled in for a long evening of drinking to forget what a sick fuck he really was.

000ooo000

 

It wasn’t dawn yet when Ikkaku wove his unsteady way back to the eleventh squad barracks. The night duty officers stopped him at the gate, intent on assuring themselves that yes, he did belong in the squad and yes, he was drunk off of his ass, but not an obvious danger, before allowing him in. He had been in a moderate mood, his current problems suitably drowned until they stopped him. In his mind these weak assed losers were standing between him and his comfy bed.

“It’s me, Madrame Ikkaku third seat, just let me in already,” he warned them, or in his mind it was enough warning anyway.  
“Just one moment, I am supposed to get a good look at you before I let you in,” the guy on duty told him, stepping forward with an entirely too bright lamp, and shining it right into Ikkaku’s eyes.

“Close enough?” Ikkaku asked as he reached up and grabbed the guy by the neck and head-butted him hard in the face. _Stupid piece of crap for falling for that one_ , he thought, but now the fight was on and he let his natural instincts take over. Fighting he understood down to the cellular level, even if he had imbibed enough sake to drown a horse over the last several hours. He traded punches with the men on duty as the fight drew more and more people into the fray, not that it took much to spark a fight in the eleventh division anyway. Weapons were drawn and he was having a pretty good time, he could feel his muscles working. With the alcohol making him a bit clumsy, he wasn’t fighting near well enough to take out the dozens of so men who were currently in the fray against him. The crowd suddenly quieted and thinned out, and Ikkaku stood, panting and waiting for the next person to charge him, blood dripping from his nose where it ran from a shallow gash on his forehead. But when the crowd had gone quiet, he felt a chill run up his spine, and rolled his eyes, of course. He recognized that riatsu rolling off of the monster that was approaching fast.  
Ikkaku gripped the wooden handle of Hozukimaru tightly and stood his ground.

“What is all this?” Captain Zaraki bellowed as he approached, whatever it was it had woke him up and he was not going to be a happy camper if it wasn’t something he could fight or kill.

“He’s drunk and fought us when we tried to do a routine check,” one of the sentries said, sounding every bit like a child blaming his sibling for starting something when confronted by his parents.

“Piss off, you stopped me from going to bed so I decided I was in the mood to fight, so fight me already, any of you, all of you!” Ikkaku said, swinging Hozukimaru around wildly, overbalancing himself, and almost topping over sideways.

“Che how much did you drink tonight?” Kenpachi asked. Even as drunk as he was, the man had still held his own against a dozen or so squad members, not bad. He would of course pay for disturbing his sleep and making such a ruckus, tomorrow. When he would be hung over and miserable on top of whatever wicked things he could think of to punish him with.

“Drink?” Ikkaku blinked, trying to remember when it was he even started drinking that day. “Some… enough…no, not enough… damn it not enough and it’s all your fault!” he finished, his voice raising to something just short of a shout, pointing an accusing finger at Kenpachi that wavered, before he once again gripped his zampakuto. Screaming, he leapt at his captain in a brazen attack, which was brought up short by a large, manly foot planted right into his face, and then everything went dark.

000ooo000

When Ikkaku started to regain consciousness, everything hurt. His head was beyond sore, he had bruises and ew, yeah, some loose teeth. All in all, still not the worst morning after ever for him but not pleasant.

“Cue Ball, you’re awake!” a high pitched, chipper voice said from somewhere off to his left.

Ikkaku groaned, _ok reassessing this,_ he thought, _it might turn into the worst morning after, ever, real quick here_.

“Kenny told me to make sure you don’t leave this room until he gets done with his captain’s meeting, so what do you want to do? I know, let’s play a game.” Yachiru grinned merrily, knowing that Ikkaku was in no position to say “no” just then. “I learned this one from jiggles a while back; it is called ‘Truth or Dare.’”

“I don’t think I want to play.”

“Awe, you’re no fun. And here I was going to dare you to moon the squad out the window over there.”

“And if I picked truth?”

“You would have to answer any question I asked and only tell the truth.”

“Sounds easy enough, so what’s the question?”

“Do you want to do it with Kenny?”

Ikkaku’s heart stopped for a few beats. _Holy hell_ , he was doomed. “And if I refuse to play?”

“Okay, then I can just chew on your head until Kenny gets back.”

“Go right ahead,” he said with a resigned sigh.

000ooo000

Kenpachi never would understand why Yachiru liked to chew on Ikkaku’s head like that, but it was a common enough scene that it barely registered anymore. He did notice that his third seat was being unusually sedate about it, not trying to shake her off, or yelling at her to knock it off. He must be really hung over.

“Kenny, you’re back!” Yachiru said, leaping from Ikkaku’s shoulders, and landing lightly in front of him, smiling happily. ”How are Gramps and the other captains? Was the meeting long and boring? Did you know Ikkaku wants to do it with you? Did you bring me any treats? Can I go play now? It’s boring here.”

“Huh?” Kenbachi responded intelligently to the onslaught of questions, but Yachiru hadn’t waited for an answer before she left at ‘I’m going to go bother Bya-Kuchki’ speed.

Ikkaku wished he could die. He was not certain his wish wasn’t about to be granted by his captain either. So he sat there, sweating it out, tense and waiting, unsure if he should expect an attack or worse, to be told to leave the eleventh squad immediately. Either way, he planned on going out in one last final glorious fight, he just wished he wasn’t so hung over. He wanted to leave this world, after giving Kenpachi a fight he would remember.

_Well, that explained a lot, actually._ Kenpachi felt a few pieces shift into place in his mind. He knew Ikkaku had some sort of hero worship thing for him, but he hadn’t considered it going that far though. Of course, Yachiru wasn’t always right when she figured things out for herself, so…

“That right?” he asked.

Ikkaku considered trying to play off that he didn’t understand the question, but that would only extend the torture for him, so he looked away and nodded, his face heating with embarrassment. There was no way this was going to end well.

Kenpachi nodded. It was true that he always hired women when he went whoring, but the very few partners he could call lovers in his life had all been male. It had been a very long time since he had taken on someone as a regular partner and the idea seemed attractive. Ikkaku was a strong fighter, he was able to withstand his spirit pressure without passing out, he already had run of the squadron as third seat, and he wasn’t going to charge him for a little tail. “Okay, just don’t expect me to cuddle afterwards,” he said, grinning wickedly. “And don’t think this means you can slack off on doing your regular work here either,” he said as he closed and locked the door behind him.

Ikkaku flushed all over. _He’s shitting me, right?_ He looked up to see Kenpachi practically leering at him. He squirmed a little, a mixture of embarrassment and excitement, and sincerely hoping to hell he wasn’t somehow misreading the situation, he started to untie his obi.

“Not much for foreplay are ya?” Kenpachi asked, beginning to remove his own clothing.

“Maybe next time.” Ikkaku fervently prayed that there would be a next time, and a time after that and many, many more times to come. For right now, he didn’t want any delay, no chance for Kenpachi to change his mind, and no opportunity for him to chicken out. He was going to do this and do it now.

His mind was buzzing with all of the possibilities of what could happen and what he should do and then nothing. His entire universe came to a screeching halt, because Kenpachi Zaraki was kissing him. Never in his best, hottest, most lurid fantasies had he imagined his captain doing such a thing. He really should have. His kisses were every bit as dominating and powerful as the man behind them and they left Ikkaku a breathless, needy mess in their wake. As they shifted onto the floor, and worked the last of their clothing, if not off, then at least out of the way, he could feel his own excitement rising and from the hard object poking him in the stomach he assumed it was the same for his captain.

Ikkaku kissed back fiercely, not battling for control, but trying to feel as much as he could of his tongue against Kenpachi’s. Huge hands grasped his legs, lifting and spreading them, as Kenpachi lined himself up and started to push his way into Ikkaku’s wantonly squirming body.

He was willing and ready, but Kenpachi was huge and his body fought the intrusion instinctively. Pain clouded his mind, but he didn’t care, this was something he wanted and he would do it if it killed him. Kenpachi didn’t slow down a bit and soon something tore and gave, and though he was sure he was bleeding, it made things easier. The pain ebbed and mixed with new pleasurable feelings and soon everything was a hot swirl of motion and depth that had him losing himself, moaning and fucking himself on Kenpach,i as the huge monster of a man drove in and out of his body relentlessly. This was where he wanted to be and he wanted to stay there just like this forever, but his body had other ideas. All too soon he was cumming hard all over himself and his captain. Kenpachi must have been close as well, shoving himself impossibly deep into his body, and shooting jets of white heat that he could feel wetting his insides. At the thought of Kenpachi's cock shooting off in him and his own semen soaking Kenpachi's abs, he peaked once more, before he was spent. They stayed there, connected for a moment, in a sweating, panting hot pile. Then Kenpachi pulled out, making Ikkaku wince.

He wiped himself clean on Ikkaku’s fundoshi and tossed it to him, kicking Hozukimaru within Ikkaku’s reach. “You probably need that ointment stuff,” he said as he began putting his clothes back on. Once he was completely dressed, he looked back to see Ikkaku was nearly dressed as well. “I think I will go find something to eat,” he said as he walked out the door.

Ikkaku grimaced as he stood, yeah he would feel this for a while, and he liked it that way. Maybe he would just get cleaned up and take a nap. His first step down the stairs, he felt a warm trickle run down the back of his leg. _Fuck me running_ , he thought. The ointment hadn’t stemmed the bleeding completely, and with the awkward gait that was all he was managing as he waddled around, it looked like he was going to need to stop by the fourth squadron first. The thought of facing Captian Unohana and explaining that he was a willing participant in this kind of injury was enough to make him pale, but the thought that once they worked their kido on him he would be fit enough to do it again, made him decide it would be worth it.

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
